Watching
by Romantique Chic
Summary: Ron gets paralyzed, and what does he see in the corridor? Harry and Ginny? Hmm. . . Things might get interesting. . . HPGW and some HGRW


Watching

By Romantique Chic (Haley)

Ron made his way forward through the corridor, thinking about Hermione. Hopefully she was having fun visiting her parents for the Easter holidays, because Ron was lonely. He secretly loved Hermione, and it was a good thing no one knew. Especially his brothers and sister, they'd make fun of him to no end. Harry, he thought, would be probably happy for them, he's been hinting that they should get together. Ron sighed, thinking Hermione didn't like him.

As he turned the corner, a figure stood there leaning against the stone walls. The figure had sleek blond hair and pale grey eyes. He wore long emerald green robes, decorated with a Head Boy badge. The boy turned towards Ron and said, "Weasel," as if acknowledging Ron's presence.

"Ferret," Ron replied, the words slipping from his mouth before he knew it.

"So, how's Mudblood? Still sucking up to her?" Draco Malfoy said, a smirk on his face. Ron took a threatening step forward.

"Don't call her that!" Ron shouted at the pale boy, his cheeks during a traditional dark red. His fists were clenched, his teeth gritted.

Malfoy's smirk increased. "What? Sticking up for her? Always knew your blood traitor family would resort to that trash." Ron pierced his eyes at Malfoy as he whipped out his wand. In an instant, Malfoy followed suit.

"Going to curse me?" he said, gripping his wand tighter. A hint a fear trickled in his grey eyes, since Crabbe and Goyle weren't there.

Ron didn't answer, he just stared Malfoy down. He thought of all the hexes and curses through his head – which was the best? Before he had time to decide, it seemed that Malfoy already figured one out.

"_Petrifocus Totalus!" _Malfoy shouted. The spell shot straight towards Ron, and before he had time to act, Ron fell against the wall, leaning in a stiff way. He almost slid off, but stayed there nonetheless. Malfoy grinned in triumph, and seemed to be thinking.

As if he made up his mind, he said, "We don't want anyone to know you're here, do we, Weasley?" He pointed his wand directly at Ron's chest and said, "_Invisio."_ Ron suddenly felt a tickled feeling caress through his body, and realized he was invisible. Ron breathed heavily, as Malfoy made his way along the corridor, grinning.

He stayed there for about ten minutes when he realized he heard voices. Maybe they were coming to rescue him! Hopefully. But he was invisible, how would they see him? Maybe Harry came looking for him. There were two voices that were getting nearer. . .

Ron realized at once who they were. Around the corner revealed a boy with black messy hair and shocking green eyes. The girl next to him had long red hair, and was slightly shorter.

Harry and Ginny.

_Yes!_ Thought Ron _Finally someone's here!_ But his heart sank as he watched Ginny whisper something in Harry's ear. Harry just grinned to himself and Ginny was giggling. This was confusing him. But then his heart sank even further as he saw Ginny suddenly pin Harry to the wall and her lips were an inch away from Harry's.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny whispered seductively. "Speak your thoughts."

Harry moaned as Ginny trailed her hand downwards on his chest.

"I'll never know what you want unless you tell me," she said, her voice getting huskier by the second. Her hand stopped mid stomach, and he suddenly forced his lips onto hers. Ron's eyes widened as he saw their tongues battling with each other, seeing who could tickle each other's tonsils first. Ron started hating Malfoy even more, forcing him to watch everything when he could be stopping them.

And what the _hell _was he doing? Ron watched as Harry gently started rubbing her stomach under her shirt, and was slowly moving upward. . . They seemed so comfortable. . . Like they've done this before. . .

A sudden pain hit him in the chest – they've done this before! He needed to do something – now. But no plans formed in his mind. . . Just then Harry leaned back and had a questioning look on his face. Ginny slowly nodded and whispered in his ear. Harry blushed a little, and said in a deeper voice than usual, "You'll pay for that one." She kissed him passionately yet again.

He unbuttoned her shirt rather quickly, and stuttered, "You're not wearing a b-bra!"

Ginny grinned. "Why, Harry, is there something wrong with that?" Harry smiled again, and leaned his head down a little, and started kissing her breast. Ginny groaned loudly. Ron grew angrier and angrier by the second – Harry was going to pay for this.

Just then, Ron felt the same tickled sensation through him, and looked down – the spell had worn off. He looked stunned, but quickly came back to reality.

"HARRY! GINNY!" Harry and Ginny broke apart, and she started buttoning up her shirt again.

Ginny stared her brother down, while Harry had suddenly become interested in the floor.

Ron was fuming. "Just what the _hell _did you think you were doing?!" Harry mumbled something.

She looked at Ron and said angrily, "We were snogging, what else?"

"Yeah – but – look, you're not wearing a bra! And you just let Harry – well, you let him -" he trailed off as he watched Harry shuffle his feet. He looked just like a teenager who got caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Look, just to let you know, that's the farthest we've ever gone! And quite frankly, it's my fault because I purposefully turned him on! Yes! It's true, I seduced Harry Potter." Harry and Ron both looked startled at her sudden confession.

"Why?" Ron said, calming down a little knowing it was his little sister's fault and not Harry's. Harry couldn't control himself – he was a hormonal teenager, what do you expect?

"I don't know, I turned him on because he turned me on without knowing." She suddenly became more calm, her voice not as loud as before.

"What did he do?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. Can we just get to the point where I say that it's not your responsibility to control my life? I'm fifteen for God's sake!" She still had her fists clenched, her hand twitching towards her wand for a second.

Harry suddenly stepped in before Ron could say anything. "I'm sorry, mate. I promise to control myself better next time." Ron shared a look with Harry that said you-better-or-I'll-kill-you. "But Ginny's right – you don't need to control her life. She's capable of doing the right thing." Ginny suddenly smiled.

"Well, Ron, I don't think I'd be talking, because I've seen you do a certain something thinking about a certain bushy-haired girl that we know very well." She smirked at the look on Ron's face. Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion. He probably didn't want to know.

Ron blushed and Ginny said, "So, I won't tell anyone, if you let me make my own decisions. Clear?"

"Crystal," Ron said in a croaking voice. Ron left up the corridor and up the stairs, hoping that he could get away before Ginny would reveal his secret.

"Now," Ginny seductively said, turning to Harry, "Where were we?"

**Yup! The end. But I'll continue if enough people ask. Thanks for taking your time to read this, and hopefully I'll get some reviews! Thanks! Also I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. Very short, yes, but I think it turned out ok. :D**


End file.
